


Burn The Witch (Loki x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: Your role as Dr. Strange’s apprentice comes to a head when Loki and Thor arrive against their will for a chat about Odin.





	Burn The Witch (Loki x Reader)

Thor was a mountain of a man. He hovered high above yourself and Strange, wobbling as you jumped from one location to the next. The wild look in his eyes built stronger as he glared at his own hands like they’d willfully betrayed him. He was unused to blinking and landing in a new setting and it clearly disoriented him.

“My Brother?” Thor requested, still tipsy from the rapid change of scenery.

Strange twisted his hands, opening a gilt portal a few feet above the ground.

“I have been falling,” Loki crashed to the floor, directly on his stomach, “for thirty minutes!”

The other people in the room remained pensive as Loki collected himself, stumbling up from the floor. One limb flying after another like a windmill. You cocked your head and crossed your arms, examining Loki as he fumbled. The gloomy black of his suit clashed with the classic brown wood surrounding you in the hall. Loki couldn’t have been more out of place if he’d made a genuine attempt at doing so. That coupled with his unnaturally striking features, you blinked away a lingering sense of fascination Loki could undoubtedly sense if he looked to you.

“Y/N,” Strange placed a hand on your elbow to recapture your attention. You dropped your hands and rolled your shoulders back to straighten at the reminder of your current role in this engagement. “Walk with Loki while I finish speaking with Thor.”

“Who are you exactly and why should I do that?” Loki slipped a dagger from his sleeve. “Because you say so?”

“There’s no need for that,” You waved your fingers threateningly, like stroking a cat. A minute smile twitched at your lips as Strange nudged your side with his wrist, encouraging you to ceases the needless teasing.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Loki motioned dismissively your way but directed his question at Thor.

“Can we move this forward?” Strange tapped the top of his wrist. “I only have you scheduled for twenty three minutes.

“You scheduled us before we knew we’d arrive?” Loki looked indignant. He spun the knife in his hand but with Thor making no aggressive move, Loki slipped the dagger back in his sleeve with a sigh.

“Brother,” Thor walked towards Strange. “Go talk with the witch while I talk with the wizard about Father.”

“Master of the Mystic Arts,” Strange mumbled as they disappeared with a pop.

“Tell me about your tricks,” Loki crossed his arms, examining the place which Strange and Thor had stood and disappeared without a remnant of the act. He strummed his fingers against the armor covering his arms. It was identical to the trick pulled on the street.

Loki walked towards you with a bravado befitting of a man like him, but off putting considering his recent tumble to the floor.

“They aren’t tricks,” You turned from him, walking from the entrance hall towards a display room. Surrounding yourself with powerful and menacing artifacts soothed your racking pulse every moment longer you looked to him. “It’s knowledge and understanding, and I guess magic.”

“So you’re a witch?” Loki tugged the hem of his blazer, readjusting its alignment after his fall. Your eyes tracing down his form. He stood tall in comparison to your stature when Thor and Strange weren’t present to balance the height.

“Thank you,” You smiled and linked your fingers in front of you.

“I didn’t intend it as a compliment,” Loki scowled but traced the lines of your collar bones protruding from your robes. When he’d finished his examination, his eyes grazed down your front, to your toes and back to your face.

“Well, I took it that way,” You said. With a sudden jolt, you realized escorting Loki into a room with a menagerie of powerful relics was unwise, you made a detour to the library instead. “If I’m a witch, does that make you a wizard?”

“I’m a god,” Loki sounded affronted by your accusation he could only perform budget party tricks.

You landed at your new destination. The hallway boasted a classic colonial style with burning sconces and scratched wooden furniture. Panels on the wall moved with the light as it bounced happily in the candles.

“Dormammu is a god,” You countered, walking down the hall. Bursts of light illuminated you as you passed then hurriedly dropped you back into darkness. “You’re just a man with magic who lives a little longer than humans.”

“A  _little_?” Loki hurried to keep up with you in the hall. His hair fell out of place over his eyes as he jogged to match pace.

“Give or take a few thousand years,” The twinkle in your eye sent Loki reeling.

“How do you-”

“Witch, remember?” You waggled a finger in front of his nose. Loki snatched your hand, wrapping your fingers in his fist. Body burning with the shock of the contact, you pulled your head back as he leaned down, grazing his nose against yours as he whispered low.

“What are you really?” Loki pushed you into the wall, his body melding into yours as he used his weight to keep you in place. Head ricocheting against the wall, you groaned. “Tell me.” His voice was venomous and persuasive.

“I don’t need to answer you,  _God_  of Mischief,” You scooped your foot between his legs, pulling hard to the side, knocking Loki off balance enough to slip from his grasp.

“I’ve never known a witch to fight with hands,” Loki’s arm shot up like the explosion of a backfiring vehicle. Leaning away from the blow, you met his arms with yours, bones ringing with the swift contact. “Or to look as lovely as you.”

Twisting your hand like you cupped the moon, you pulled a whip from the sparkling yellow emanating from your palms. Loki laughed heartily as he pulled his own daggers.

“Then welcome to my demonstration, you incorrigible flirt,” You swung your whip around, forming a half-circle in its path. It grazed a mirror, scorching it as it passed, melting the glass into a grisly scar. The whip licked Loki’s wrist before he stepped out of range. Throwing a dagger past your head in return, he frowned as you dodged. Ear grazed, you grimaced and cracked the whip. It reformed into a staff in a burst of gold.

Loki struck down with his daggers and you heaved the staff in the air, blocking his blow. The force toppled you back a step. Twirling, you crashed the staff into his side, but he dug his feet hard into the stiff flooring to keep balance.

The room rang with the sound of clashing weapons as you fought. With a single move, Loki knocked the staff from your hand. It landed below a side table, rolling in circles until it slowed to a stop. Grasping your neck, Loki pressed his fingers in below your jaw, rolling the soft skin as he held tight. The nail of his thumb scratched your lip as he dragged it across, mocking you.

“You’ve got a fire in you, love,” Loki leaned close, speaking against the soft cartilage at the top of your ear. “You can’t beat me.” The heat of his breath slipped from your ear to your soul. “But I welcome you to keep trying.”

“Got you,” Your voice came gravelly as you twisted your hands, forming a portal behind Loki. Intricate shapes slipped around your hand like whales leaping through the ocean.

“Beg your pardon?” Loki said.

The portal burst to life like fireworks spinning with golden warmth. A meadowed scene opened near Loki; a stark contrast to the dreary darkness of the hallway. Brilliant morning light flooded the hall. Grass swayed with the wind and the scent of nature slipped through your veins.

You turned to the side, slamming the base of your foot into Loki’s stomach. He fell backwards, losing his hold on your face. Bent in half, Loki toppled through the portal.

Twirling your hands to close the opening before he could retaliate, Loki reached through, securing a tight hold on your wrist. With a yelp, you tumbled through with him as the portal shut behind you.

“Shit,” You slammed into Loki’s chest on the ground. “I thought I had you.”

“Oh no,” Loki wrapped his arms at your waist, flipping you on your back. He climbed on you, holding your elbows to the soft grass with his knees. Falling forward, Loki spoke near your lips. “Not even close.”   

Hands on either side of your head, he tugged the ends of your hair before moving his fingers up to do the same at your scalp.

“Do you always flirt with your opponents while they’re under you?” Your heart beat irrevocably fast with the body of his pressure against you. His mouth slightly parted above yours. Every line and divvet of his lips was visible from the small distance.

“Perhaps,” Loki slipped his knees from your arms and you hissed as it tugged your skin. In an instant, your wrists were locked above your head. “Are you opposed?”

“No,” You bit the inside of your cheek at the admission. Loki laughed against your cheek, burning it red with the blood rising in your face. His free hand gripped your waist, fingers pushing into your back.

“If you’re going to make a move, just do it,” You egged him on, raising your head above the tickling grass. Loki dragged his lips towards yours, leaving a trail of warmth along your cheeks.

“But how much more exciting would it be if it was you?” Loki blinked in shock as you did as he asked and kissed him with a sudden rush of thoughtlessness.

He dropped his hold on your hands and you immediately grabbed his neck, pulling him closer to you. His lips were warm on yours and his body heavy against you. Hands dragging from your neck to your side torturously slow, you hummed your approval of his movements.

Loki pulled you to a sitting position and dragged you onto his lap.

“You’re dangerous,” Loki shoved your chest against his and your hands fell to his shoulder to keep your balance. Slices of grass fell from your back as he held you upright.

“I know,” You said, spinning your wrists. A portal opened on the ground behind him. With a decisive shove, you pushed him through, throwing yourself back out of his range. As he fell a safe distance from you, you rushed forward, watching him crash on the ground on the other side. “Got you. Good luck with your father,” You called as the portal shut between yourself and Loki.

The meadow fell to silence lest the whistling of grass in the morning wind. Then the golden explosion began again from a portal opening.

“It’s not polite to play with your food,” Strange slipped through a portal leading back inside. “Maybe don’t do that in the future.”

“Maybe,” You slunk past Strange. Landing softly back in the entryway, everything was sinfully calm except the racking of your heart against your chest, alive with the memory of Loki on your lips. “I can only promise ‘maybe’.”    


End file.
